The present invention is directed to an underwater connector such as the type commonly used in underwater well drilling operations for actuating and controlling various wellhead functions and in particular subsea blowout preventer control systems.
The underwater wellhead equipment is controlled by hydraulic fluid. Various devices have been used in the past for controlling the actuation of the wellhead equipment at the wellhead such as using a female receptacle which is connected by a plurality of fluid passageways to the wellhead equipment and a coacting male member which is releasably connected to the female member. The male member generally includes control valves which are connected to fluid supply and control lines from the water surface for actuation and controlling the wellhead equipment.
Various configurations of underwater connectors have been used in the past but they have been expensive, complicated, required considerable time and expense in connection and releasing, and the underwater engaging surfaces were generally directed upwardly and subject to accumulation of debris.
The present invention is directed to an improved underwater fluid connector.